Foto
by putihbiru
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang Joonmyeon yang meminta berfoto dengan Yixing./ "Untuk apa aku berfoto bersamamu?"/ Joonmyeon & Yixing/JoonXing/SuLay/Genderswitch.


Foto

.

.

.

Perhatian! Ini fanfiksi genderswitch. Banyak kesalahan penulisan dan bahasa dalam fanfiksi ini. Alur cerita juga mudah ditebak. Diksinya berantakan. Jadi, kalau memang tidak tertarik, silahkan keluar dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah, boleh aku berfoto bersamamu?"

"Joonmyeon-ah, ayo foto terakhir bersama!"

"Joonmyeon, katakan _cheese._ "

"Jeonmyeon-ah..."

Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon. Yixing bosan. Telinganya gatal mendengar ajakan berfoto para gadis kepada Joonmyeon. Ini hari kelulusan satu angkatan. Tapi sekarang keadaannya malah seperti ada seorang artis yang tersasar ke lapangan sekolahnya. Semua gadis meminta berfoto. Kepada mantan ketua OSIS yang sekarang menjadi artis dadakan, Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap jengah keadaan sekitar. Orang tuanya sibuk berbincang dengan orang tua Joonmyeon setelah memberinya selamat dan hadiah. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal dengan kenyataan itu. Sedangkan, sahabat-sahabatnya asik menempel kekasih masing-masing.

Keadaan masih seperti itu sampai salah satu sahabatnya, Minseok, datang membawa sebuket bunga. "Yixing, selamat ya! Sampai bertemu di kampus yang sama," ujar Minseok sambil memeluk Yixing lalu memberi buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Iya, selamat juga, Minseok. Terima kasih," Yixing menerima buket tersebut, "ini dari siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Dari orang di belakangmu."

Yixing berbalik dan mendapati Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. "Untuk apa memberiku bunga?"

"Hei, semua gadis di sini meminta foto bersamaku kecuali kau dan Minseok. Aku dapat memaklumi Minseok karena ia sudah dimiliki Jongdae. Aku tak ingin mendengar teriakan marah Jongdae. Tapi, kau?" Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing.

"Untuk apa aku berfoto bersamamu?"

Joonmyeon semakin mendekati Yixing. Ia lalu mengambil posisi si samping gadis bersurai hitam itu. "Minseok, bisa tolong ambil foto kami?"

Minseok yang memang dari tadi berada di dekat mereka mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah siap dengan kameranya. Ia tinggal menunggu pose yang tepat untuk diabadikan. Joonmyeon sudah tersenyum, tapi Yixing terlihat tidak antusias. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

"Yixing, mendekatlah ke Joonmyeon," pinta Minseok. Oh, Yixing merasa sahabatnya itu bertambah jahil setelah pergi berkencan dengan Jongdae tiga hari yang lalu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Joonmyeon menarik pinggang Yixing. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu.

Cup!

KLIK!

"Yak, Joonmyeon! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berani menyentuh Yixing sampai kalian menikah, hah? Pertunangan kalian saja akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi!"

Bersamaan dengan kamera yang mengambil gambar Joonmyeon dan Yixing, ayah si gadis datang dan segera memisahkan mereka. Yixing membelalak sedangkan Joonmyeon mengembangkan senyumnya. Suara ayah Yixing membuat beberapa siswa dan orang tua menatap mereka.

"Pa, bisa batalkan pertunangannya?"

"Mana bisa begitu, Yixing."

"Diam kau, Joonmyeon! Aku bertanya kepada Papa."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu melihatku berfoto dengan gadis lain?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat pipi Yixing memerah. Entah marah dengan Joonmyeon atau malu karena sudah banyak siswa yang berbisik tentang dirinya dan Joonmyeon.

Yixing masih diam. Joonmyeon yang gemas segera berbisik tepat di telinga Yixing, "Walaupun aku berfoto dengan yang lain, aku hanya menganggap mereka teman yang meminta kenang-kenangan. Berbeda denganmu, Yixing Sayang. Aku yang meminta berfoto bersamamu 'kan? Jadi jangan cemburu, Sayang."

"Oh iya, bisa kita jadikan foto tadi sebagai foto _prewed_?" teriak Joonmyeon sambil berlari setelah mencuri kesempatan mencium pipi merah Yixing. Berlari menghindari ayah Yixing yang pasti mengamuk. Berlari menarik Yixing dan meninggalkan teman-teman seangkatan mereka dengan keterkejutannya. Kecuali Minseok yang sudah ditemani Jongdae mengabadikan setiap pergerakan Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Maaf, cerita ini absurd dan receh. Terima kasih yang sudah baca cerita ini. Terima kasih yang di fanfik sebelumnya udah mau baca, favorite-in, follow, dan review dan kasih do'a. Terima kasih banyak... Aku tau ini telat, tapi selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa. Semoga lancar puasanya. Aamiin.

Oh iya, apa ada member SuLayNaena4Life?

Udah dulu, deh. Hehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
